Carriers now offer their subscribers the ability to receive various types of messages (e.g., short message service (SMS) messages, multimedia message service (MMS) messages, etc.) from various types of sources (e.g., a person, an application (e.g., a news flash), etc.). Typically, carriers utilize messaging platforms that just pass the messages on to the subscribers without regard to the importance or non-importance of the messages. Additionally, subscriber devices usually provide the same alert mechanisms (e.g., a message received alert) regardless of the importance or non-importance of the messages. Further, subscriber devices usually place these messages in the same message inbox.